


The Copycat

by maria_soederberg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Everyone remembers ‘The Reaper’ or the name ‘George Foyet’ it is burned in their minds, especially in Aaron’s. And when a similar MO is shown on their crime scenes Aaron gets terrible flashbacks. When you make a weird call to JJ, everyone knows you are in danger, and the unsub has you.





	The Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Time: ~ 12 minutes

You spent the night with Aaron and Jack, enjoyed a wonderful movie night and now you plan a wonderful breakfast with Jack. Aaron has to go to work already.

“I am sorry that I already have to go.” Aaron kisses your cheek and takes his gun and his jacket. “Be nice, alright buddy?”

Jack nods and smiles before returning into his room.

“I know that face. Don’t feel sorry about going to work. The team needs you and Jack and me, we find something we can do, after I get some breakfast from the bakery across the street.” you tell Aaron.

“Yes, but I try to be back for dinner. We are lucky that the case is here in town.” Aaron explains.

“Okay, but even if you are not back for dinner. You love your job and I knew that when I started to date you.” you stroke his cheek tenderly.

“I love you.” Aaron kisses you one last time before leaving the house.

“Jack? I go over to the bakery across the street alright. I am back in ten minutes.”

“I want a chocolate croissant.” Jack walks into the living room and grinning at you.

“Alright, one chocolate croissant for you.” you kiss his cheek and leave the house while Jack plays in his room.

But before you can cross the street a blue car with black windows stops in front of you. A man points a gun at you. “Get in and don’t scream or I’ll shoot.”

You nod and sit down into the back of the car. And then you remember a case Aaron told you about two weeks ago. They weren’t able to catch the guy yet, but he looks like the person they were looking for. But if this is really him, then you are in trouble. He stopped his victims by playing a police detective, stabbed his victims and left gifts from the former victims at the crime scenes - just like George Foyet did, and you remember Aaron told you that Hailey was killed by George Foyet so this man in front of you won’t hold back either.

“Excuse me, I own a dog could I maybe call my mother. Otherwise, she might look for me, and you don’t want that right?” you carefully ask.

“Yes, but after that turn off your phone.”

You take out your phone and call someone who would always go on her phone even at work.

“Hey (Y/N), what can I do for you.” a happy voice from JJ comes through the phone.

“Hey, mum. I forgot to make sure my dog Jack is okay, could you go over to the house and make sure Jack is alright?” you say underneath the eyes of the creepy man in front of you. You can hear JJ saying stop to the whole team and then silence.

“(Y/N) you are on speaker now. Can you speak freely.” Jennifer explains.

“No, I can’t take care of Jack, I am occupied with work,” you answer.

“Where is Jack?” Aaron says.

“Mum, I already told you, Jack is at the house, but someone has to take care of him, and mum remembers the chocolate croissant for yourself.” you laugh and then whisper. “Mum and her dementia.”

“Okay, we find you. Baby stay calm alright.”

“I try to come home fast Mum. But you know how work is and my boss looks still the same as two weeks ago.”

“What are you talking about, baby girl?” Morgan wonders and judged by all the faces of the team, they all wonder that.

“Stop the phone call now.” a man’s voice can be heard but instead of ending you just pretend to end it and put it back into the pocket.

The team can now listen in. “Garcia, track her phone number.” Aaron orders.

“Reid, do you have an idea what she meant with her boss looks the same as two weeks ago?”

Reid is quiet for a minute before his face changes. “Oh my gosh:”

“What?” the team says in sync.

“The copycat of George Foyet. That was two weeks ago. We haven’t been able to arrest him but two weeks ago we send out the profile.” Reid explains.

Aaron sighs. “This can’t be happening again.”

“Hotch, this time we’ll find her. She left her phone on and hello we have Penelope Garcia working magic right now.” Morgan says.

“I know, but we don’t know how far away he brings her, what he will do with her.” Aaron strokes his hand through his face. “Alright. JJ and Morgan, please go to my place and take care of Jack. Maybe bring him here into the bureau. I think it’s safer. “Prentiss and Reid, try to find out more about the copycat, anything.”

Aaron looks at JJ’s phone where you are still on your phone. “Rossi and I will go to Garcia and see where he brings her and then send you Prentiss and Reid the address, so you are our backup. Alright?”

Everyone nods. Aaron and Rossi go down to Garcia who watches a small red dot on her screen and swearing. “Stop that car, you motherfucker.”

Aaron clears his throat.

“Sorry, Sir. It just makes me angry that this creep has her.” Penelope apologises.

“We all are,” Rossi responds.

And now all they can do is watch until the car stops.

 

JJ and Morgan arrive at Aaron’s house and go inside. “Jack? It’s us, uncle Derek and Aunt Jennifer.”

Jack comes out with his teddy bear in his arm. “Where is (Y/N) she said she comes back in ten minutes.”

“She is occupied with something, but I got you your chocolate croissant.” JJ smiles and holds it to Jack.

Jack takes it and then look at it. “(Y/N) had no breakfast yet. She always says you can’t leave the house without breakfast.” Jack says softly before eating something.

Derek and JJ look at each other before turning back to Jack. “Hey, buddy. How about you join us at work?”

Jack looks up with shiny eyes. “Will (Y/N) be there?” Jack asks.

“Soon, she will come there as soon as possible alright?” Derek knees down and opens his arms.

Jack walks over to him and cuddles into his arms.

“But first, we have to change your clothes, I mean you are officially an FBI agent,” JJ says and Jack smiles.

Derek lets him down and they help Jack find the clothes for being a real FBI agent.

“Now I look like Daddy.” Jack smiles up to JJ who helps him with his tie.

“Yes, you are.” JJ kisses his cheek before picking him up and bringing him together with Morgan into the bureau where Prentiss and Reid look for anything about the copycat.

 

Suddenly the car stops, and you look up to the man. “So here we are. Get out and don’t try to flee or I’ll kill you.”

You leave the car and look around. “It’s beautiful here. Is that a cemetery on the right side?” you say wondering.

“Yes, and if you don’t shut up, you’ll be buried there. I mean you’ll be buried there anyway.” the man smirks and pushes you inside the darkroom.

He throws you onto a chair in the middle of the room and ties you upon it.

“And now, I call your lover,” he smirks.

 

Aaron grabs the wheel of his car, his knuckles white. “I swear to God, if he kills her, I am done with love.”

Rossi looks over to Aaron. “She won’t die. We know where she is and we are only five minutes away, Morgan and JJ behind us.”

Aaron nods and then he gets the call. “Hotchner?”

“Hello Agent Hotchner, nice to hear your voice once more.” the man smirks. “I have something you love.” Aaron hears you breathe in.

“What can I do for you?” Aaron says.

“Well, let’s make a deal?” the man says.

Aaron takes the phone and stops the car; everyone goes out of the car and towards the building.

“I usually don’t make deals,” Aaron says.

“Usually, the people don’t have something you love?” the man looks at you and gives you that disgusting smirk.

“You know, you do a mistake right?” you tell him.

The man looks at you, eyes narrowed while Aaron can hear you talking.

“You want to be George Foyet, don’t you?” you ask.

“No, because I am better than George Foyet”

“Well, but you tied me up. George Foyet killed Hotchner’s wife without her being tied up. You are nothing than a coward right now.”

Aaron grimaces and mutes his phone. “What the hell is she doing?” he undoes the muting and talks to the man.

“You won’t succeed, Phil Treason,” Aaron says.

Phil looks up into your eyes and narrows his eyes. “How’d you know my name?”

“Do you know who I am?” Aaron asks.

You smirk at Phil. “Haven’t you found out that my boyfriend is a federal agent at the FBI?”

Then Aaron hears a shot, and everyone runs into the building towards you. Guns raised as they enter the room you are held in; they see Phil on the floor and you holding a gun.

Aaron let out a breath he was holding and runs over to you, grabbing your face. “Are you hurt?”

You shake your head. “No, but that unsub is the dumbest you ever had. I mean he didn’t check my phone, nor for any guns. Someone once said, it’s good to have two guns.” you point to the gun in your hand.

Aaron smiles. “Smart person.”

You chuckle and cuddle on his side, and he holds you close.

“Phil Treason, you arrested for kidnapping, attack a federal agent and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?”

“Yes... and I haven’t attacked a federal agent,” Phil says wondering.

“You did. I am Agent (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) from Interpol.”

Phil sighs and murmurs a “Fuck” through gritted teeth.

Morgan walks him out and Aaron turns to you. “I am so happy you are alright.”

“Thank you, Aaron. You came for me even though you had a different case.”

“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you, (Y/N).” He kisses your cheek.

“I am so dizzy. I haven’t eaten anything.”

Aaron puts your arm around his neck and then picks you up bridal style. “Then I carry you to some food back in the bureau. Where Jack waits with food.”

You smile and before you leave JJ stops you. “Hey, you lost your wallet.”

“Is everything inside?” Aaron asks.

You take the wallet and open it and looks through. “Yes, he might have not noticed I lost it.”

Aaron narrows his eyes. “Open the wallet again, please.”

You do as he says and looks at him confused.

“You keep that photo of us in your wallet?” Aaron asks and you blush.

“Yes?”

Aaron kisses your head and smiles. “Let’s go back to Jack.”

You smile too and back in the bureau; Jack runs over to you and you pick him up. “Hey, buddy. How are you?”

“Good now. But, (Y/N), you left the house without breakfast.” he pouts and then holds up a bag from the bakery.

“I hope you didn’t forget the coffee for Daddy and me?”

Jack smiles proudly and looks back to Reid and Prentiss holding up coffee.

“Perfect, let’s eat breakfast with the whole team?” you suggest.

Jack nods and walks over to the tables. Aaron puts an arm around your waist. “He loves you.”

“Mummy, come here, I bought your favourite croissant.” Jack smiles and puts them onto the plate.

Your eyes widen and you look up to Aaron who smiles down at you. “Did he just call me Mummy?”

Aaron nods and beams. “I wouldn’t mind you being his mother and my fiancée.”

You look at Aaron.

“Come on Daddy. Ask her already.” Jack smiles and holds your croissant. Rossi nods to Aaron and the whole team beams.

Aaron goes down onto one knee and looks up to you. “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), will you make me the honour and marry me?”

You gap and nods before letting out a “Yes” in between some tears. “a hundred times yes.”

Aaron puts the ring onto your finger and kisses you before Jack interrupts you. “But now Mummy needs food.”

You smile down to Jack and stroke through his hair, taking the plate. “Yes, mummy is starving.”

 

Even though Phil Tremson kidnapped you, in the end, the day ended perfectly. Jack calls you Mummy, Aaron asked you to marry him and the team? They hugged you and told you how happy they are. And they even asked you to work for the BAU instead of Interpol. And for the first time in your life, you really think about it. Working with them might not as bad as you first thought. But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
